For Love's Sake
by VipersPrincess10
Summary: <html><head></head>No summary for this story! You'll just have to read to find out what happens  :</html>
1. Meeting The Famous Mr Cena

For Aubrey Nichols, college education was number one in her life. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ever change that. She was not a nerd, nor did she call herself a geek, but she wasn't dumb. Physical therapy had drawn her in and its grip clung tightly into her imaginary being.

Although the words hot or sexy might not describe her, she was beautiful and very charming. Knoxville, Tennessee, was her hometown. But as she grew older, the small city could no longer fulfill the dreams she had in mind. That led her to the place she was today. Boston. Though Aubrey was not fond of larger cities, Boston gave off the same vibe as her former home, and made it that much more comforting.

At twenty-one years of age, she was still a single woman. Men had never taken her seriously. She did not accept failure, and because of that, they thought she was insane. So they left. That didn't decrease her passion and she still kept her head high. That being said, she did think about settling down and having a family of her own some day, but when everyone walked out of her life, was there anyone out there who was meant to be with her? It sure didn't seem like it.

**Aubrey POV**

_What am I doing here? I'm a physical therapist, not a wrestling fan!_ The cold, grey hallways were filled with production crew and staff, working to get everything set for the show. _"Okay, look for a door that says ''Vince McMahon'," _I thought. A short smile was plastered on my face; at least it looked like I knew what I was doing...I hope.

Finally, I found the door, now breathing became my main concern. My fist rose and gently tapped on the wooden door in front of me. A gruff voice mumbled a "Come in." through the door. Slowly, I twisted the knob and opened the door revealing an older looking man sitting at his desk. He looked up from his paperwork at me.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Smyth, I've been expecting you." I smiled and nodded my head, afraid to speak in a ragged, short voice. "You will be working with a few of our superstars tonight. If you have any problems, come and see me. Mr. Cena should be here shortly to escort you to the room where you will be providing your services."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. It's an honor." He gave me a look of pure confusion as he cleared the air. " No dear, it's my honor to have such a successful young lady here with us tonight. Who knows, we might be able to land you a job." Suddenly, the door jolted open and who I guessed to be "Mr. Cena" waltzed in. Well hello gorgeous! About that job, I would be more than happy to get to see this man every day. _"Aubrey, control yourself," _I scolded.

His dimples were evident on his perfectly shaped face, and those ocean blue eyes were too easy to get lost in. Oops, I think he caught me staring. "John, will you take Miss Smyth to her locker room, please?" John had his eyes glued to me, I could feel it, there was no need to look. "Sure can do, boss man." Then I turned to face him. My head was still lowered, as I was recovering from the staring incident only moments ago.

"Let's go," he smiled my way. My feet carried me over to the spot where he was standing, almost as if I had no control over my actions. Praying that I didn't have to say too much to him, I accepted the arm he offered, lacing my slender arm with his muscular one. To my surprise talking to him seemed fairly easy, as if this was the kind of person who you could befriend in a short amount of time.

"I'm John. But I'm guessing you knew that already." I wish I had already known that. "No, actually I didn't. I'm Aubrey." His eyes lit up and an unrecognizable look crossed his face. Did I say something wrong? I swallowed hard. "Hmmm...I like that name. Aubrey." He said it nice and slow like some kind of addictive poison, pulsing through your blood. I shuddered at the thought of my name leaving his lips in a soft whisper, as I woke up beside him each morning.

We slowed to a stop and so did my time left with John. "Well, it looks like this is your stop. Just be careful around here please, some of the guys don't know how to control their feelings when it comes to a beautiful woman like yourself." Did I hear him correct? John Cena had just said that I was a "beautiful woman". Blush rose to my cheeks, though I desperately tried to hide it. "Thank you. And I will be John. Umm...will I...are you...can you come by here later tonight? You know just to check up on me and stuff?" As soon as the words left my lips, I instantly regretted them.

"Of course I will. Who else would get the knots outta my back?" He winked at me. "Later John," I whispered, not willing to let him walk away just yet. "See ya, Bree." I waited to watch him walk down the corridor, before I entered the room. This was not going to be an easy job if this kept up. One certain "Champ" was going to steal my heart, I just knew it. Fearing love was something that would usually stand in my way, now though; it was only a reason to keep people out. John was one person who I would not care to let in. I'm just not sure that it will be as easy as it sounds.

John POV

For some odd reason tonight, my head just wasn't into it. Maybe it was the awful headache I was starting to get, the fact that my relationship was about to go down the drain, or maybe it was that new girl, Aubrey. Whatever it was, though, was going to have to be let go. I have to go out there and give the audience my all, not just the leftovers.

After getting dressed, I decided that maybe I should go check in on Aubrey. Hopefully if she is what is causing my head to whirl, I might be able to focus. I grabbed my phone and headed down the halls to where she would be working.

I tapped gently on the door, anxiously waiting for her to either A.) open the door or B.) tell me to come in. I heard footsteps walking towards the door and sure enough the door opened to reveal her smiling face. "Hey John," she said. My chest felt like it was getting ready to explode from the giant butterflies filling my stomach.

"Bree. How's your night been so far?" She took my hand and led me into the room, over to the metal table where I sat. "Truthfully, it has been long and boring. Don't you have a match thing to be getting ready for?" She knew it all too well. "Yeah I do, I just wanted to come check up on you, ya know." A peculiar look crossed her face, but the smile remained. "I appreciate that. Who are you facing tonight?" I could tell that she didn't understand my job, nor did she want to admit it.

"Randy. Which shouldn't be too hard, he can be a pansy." She laughed, and it wasn't an over-the-top kind of thing, it was rather cute. "Hmm...Well in that case, I guess you won't need my services tonight?" I thought about it for a minute. "Now who said that because I don't think I did?" I smiled. I could tell I was getting to her, because she had those big blue eyes looking me down. "Oh so you're just using excuses to get to come and see me?" She got me on that one. "Maybe...," I took her hands in mine, "Is it working?" A look of deep thought crossed her face as she looked to the ground.

"Maybe." That was it, all I had wanted to hear her say since I had walked through these doors. A cocky smirk made its way to my lips. "Well then quit complaining." This girl can absolutely blow my mind. Everything I had ever wanted in a woman, she had. Maybe even more. I didn't know if it was meant to be, at that moment I didn't even care. I just knew that this girl, Bree, was something more different than I had ever had and I was going to do my best to make her mine, one way or the other.


	2. Car rides and Future plans

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner you guys. A lot has happened in the past month and has made it difficult for me to continue writing this chapter. Now it's finally here, but I'm not promising that this chapter is that great. Oh well(: Read on and review for me guys!(:**

The night had been extremely slow ever since John had left. There weren't many superstars lining up to see me. I knew, however, that John would be back sometime tonight, and then I could go back to the hotel and relax. Then it was off to home again. Unless Vince could offer me a job, that is. Then, of course, I would travel with the WWE until..well until...I'm old enough to start a family. As I was busy daydreaming about the future ahead of me, a knock rang out on the door.

That must be John. I rushed over to the door, only pausing to straighten myself up, so that I looked presentable. When I opened the door I saw a familiar pair of gorgeous blue eyes and a tan body. "Bree, whatcha doin?" He had that cheerful tone in his voice. Maybe he had won his match or maybe, just maybe, he was actually happy to see me... AGAIN.

He barged through the door, right past me before I could even answer. "Absolutely nothing. Waiting for you so I can go see Vince before I leave." He looked guilty, but I swore there was a hint of excitement in his eyes that I had waited just to see him. "Sorry, I didn't know you needed to go. Do you want me to go with you? I can take you back to the hotel." He smiled up at me with that irresistible grin. "Sure, why not?"

As I gathered my things, John talked about his match from the night. He had won by pin fall. When everything was set to go, John grabbed my bag and led me down that long, cold hallway once again. I was nervous to go talk to Vince tonight. What if this was the last time I would ever set foot at a WWE event ever again? That couldn't happen just yet, it seemed as if I had just arrived, I did not want to leave.

"Everything okay Shawty?" John asked. He reached his hand to mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Oh, yeah. Just fine." I could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't believe me. I wasn't that good of a liar anyway.

We finally reached the dreaded door. I was hoping that maybe he had already left for the evening, or maybe he was too busy to see me at the moment, so I could at least get my thoughts together. "Are we gonna go in, or just stand here?" John asked with a breathtakingly beautiful smile plastered across his face.

"We are going in." My hand was shaking with fear, though I wasn't quite sure why. If Vince didn't think that I wasn't capable enough to do the job, he wouldn't have brought me asked for my assistance.

There he was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone, and scribbling things on his paper. It sounded to me like he was arguing with someone, but I didn't pay too much attention, as John took the seat beside mine. "Well I have a visitor in my office. Work on the things we discussed and then call me back," he grumbled into the phone.

"Ahh, Mrs. Smyth, how was your night?" he asked with his hands folded in front of him. He looked kind of intimidating when he did that. "It was absolutely amazing, Mr. McMahon. Thank you once again." I hoped that my thanks were enough to keep me around here for a bit longer.

"Well, we have an open spot, but of course we would need you to go through a series of evaluation before you would be eligible for hire. Would you be interested?" Yes! This was what I was hoping for, and now that he had finally given me the opportunity I struggled to keep myself under control.

"Absolutely, I am very excited to show you my talents." I smiled my warm, homey smile and I knew that John was watching me. I had almost forgotten that he was sitting right to my left side...almost. How could I forget that a man that was extremely close to perfection was right by my side?

After bidding goodbye to Vince, John and I walked into the parking lot and to his rental car. Things so far had been great! I would have never imagined that I would be at this place, with this person. John was truly amazing and I knew that it wouldn't be too long before I ended up falling for him.

"Well then Bree, I guess there is a possibility that I could be seeing you a lot more around here," John spoke. That beautiful smirk was placed on his face, showing the inner child within him. It was a part of him that I was drawn to the most. It was just the fact that he wasn't too uptight about things, even though they may affect him more than he lets on.

"I hope so." A sigh escaped my lips. Although I wouldn't trade anything for this job, it was very tiring. John seemed to have noticed and sent me a soft look of concern.

"It gets easier, ya know." I was absolutely stunned. There was something about the way he reacted to thing that let me know that he did care. Staring out my window, I brought myself to talk to him again.

"What?" I questioned.

"Being on the road, traveling, getting up at ridiculous hours. Somewhere in the midst of all that you find that its worthwhile. My family thought I was crazy when I first left, but eventually they accepted it." John was being really honest with me, I didn't need to know that though.

"My family doesn't know I'm here. They don't care about my though, never have." I figured that since he was being honest with me I needed to be with him also. It was the right thing to do.

"Oh." He looked over to me to see my reaction. Obviously, I wasn't showing much emotion so he continued. "And why is that?"

Just as the question was asked, my mind took me back to that last Saturday night.

_Flashback_

"Mom! It's time for me to leave!" I yelled to her from the downstairs living room. She was never too happy about me having a life of my own.

"Wait just one minute Aubrey Nicole Smyth. I really do not think this is a good idea. Why do you want to go to college? It's just a waste of money, girl. You probably won't be able to get a good job anyway." She had me stunned.

The entire ride to the airport, I was silent. I had nothing to say to the woman that I called my mother. If Dad was still alive he would be on my side; he always wanted me to go far in life. Mom just made up excuses so she wouldn't have to be alone.

I told her goodbye and didn't look back. Some things were going to have to change. Starting today, nothing else matters except for what I want.

_End Flashback_

"My Dad passed away when I was 15 and my Mom...she said by going to college and securing a future for myself, that I was wasting my time. We don't talk much," I replied.

"Oh" was all he said as we continued making our way to the hotel. Not one more word was spoken after that, maybe in fear, or maybe the silence was just too comfortable to be broken.

As all the lights faded away, I found myself slowly drifting to sleep. That's the last thing I remember.


End file.
